mapzorfandomcom-20200216-history
Blackstar Prelude: Pestilence
Pestilence was the prelude mission of the Blackstar campaign, in which the Outlaws broke into the Echo Myron exclusion zone - and the hospital within - to find Patient Zero, the originator of the outbreak there. It served primarily to fully introduce both Morena and Felix Masher as characters, and the new mechanics that would be run through the campaign. Plot While the other Outlaws fought the guards at the outer gate Serenity attempted to sneak through the walls - only to find herself stranded and subsequently captured once she was separated from the other Outlaws, forcing the other Outlaws to reach her. Felix (taking advantage of a +20 chivalry bonus) managed to take out both guards and free her, and the group proceeded towards the hospital. Outside the hospital the Outlaws encountered another six guards - this time not soldiers - who were swiftly dispatched by Jack, Serenity and the others while Felix froze himself to the floor. Inside, the Outlaws found they didn't know where Patient Zero might be. After being presented with the choice of Outpatients, Radiology, Special Treatments, and the morgue - and using the records room to discover she had been moved to the morgue a week prior - they decided to head for Special Treatments, of which the records made no mention. After dispatching the guards outside Special Treatments, the Outlaws discovered a hastily-modified ward containing dozens of restrained victims of The Black Flu with a dispersal device in the centre. Jack was able to use his powers to determine that the victims were already infected when the device had been used, but that it had only accelerated their demise. Felix managed to extract one canister, but inadvertently activated the device and exposed the Outlaws to the gas. Despite being protected by gas masks, the chemical was absorbed through their skin and they began to feel the effects immediately. Felix attempted to freeze one of the containers - instead turning it to stone - and the group made their way towards the morgue. Anderson attempted to zap the guards outside, but instead caused one to catch fire. Serenity attempted to go invisible but instead created a light bright enough to temporarily blind the group. Jack attempted to turn a guard, but nothing happened - nor were the other Outlaws able to make something happen. Serenity shot him instead. Inside the morgue another group of guards were encountered. Felix dispatched a guard by turning to stone and punching him, Anderson set one alight and Serenity blinded one, while Jack attempted to turn another. Two were shot while the Outlaws' powers weren't working, then Felix managed to crush one (and nearly Anderson with him). The remaining guards were swiftly dispatched. With the guards gone, Jack tried to read Morena's mind. He managed to gather who she was and what had happened in Northrend, but he also inadvertently revived her; she woke and pushed him off with a suddenly clawed hand, almost causing the others to shoot her on the spot. Once she had recovered from coming back to life, the group made their escape. On the way out of the hospital Felix, Jack and Serenity seemed to regain their powers, but Anderson and Doc did not. The group had made it half-way to the checkpoint when they heard soldiers and had to take another route to escape - instead running into a landed helicopter surrounded by a group of special forces. Their leader - who introduced himself as "Hawk", described them as their only way out and demanded they board. They took off in the direction of Northrend. On board the helicopter, two things happened; Jack discovered that he now had the ability to block or amplify the powers of those around him, and Hawk discovered that Purple Python was in fact not involved with the outlaws. Hawk threatened to have the criminal extradited to AAC, and the ensuing argument with Anderson would have come to blows had Cayden not downed their helicopter moments later. Category:Blackstar